A Delightful Little Jog In People Park
by whisperedthreats
Summary: Phoenix is enjoying an idyllic day off in peaceful People Park, a rare event in his case. But he comes across the most unlikely jogger in green leg warmers...chaos ensues. One-shot.


**A/N: A delightful little one-shot I thought of in Physical Ed. while me and Kawaii-no-Kitsune were struggling to run our rounds. Henceforth, I dedicate this little ficlet to her and her love of all things 'interesting couple-esque' and 'yaoi'…(note that there's no yaoi in here—maybe unless you squint.)**

**

* * *

**Saturday afternoon. The sun was raised high up in the sky, obscured by a few wisps of clouds. Thankfully it wasn't particularly bright today. Nor was it too hot.

People Park was moderately crowded with its usual patrons. Families of four with their various labs, lovers holding hands (be they of different genders or the same), little old ladies feeding the pigeons with bread crumbs and the little boys who sailed their model ships in the pond and regretted it some time later because the ducks took offence and tenaciously attacked them.

Yes, that was the peaceful scene in which this story is set. Our hero, Phoenix Wright was then ensconced in a mouldy, wooden bench beside a trash can. It was one of those rare times where he could finally get some time off to himself without Maya's constant pestering and ahem…derogatory remarks about his personage that had more often than not caused much grief to both him and his poor, anorexic ego. Oh and those legal cases too.

Phoenix breathed in. The air was fresh, the air was new, the air was…stinky. Annoyed, our blue power suit-clad defense attorney turned to look at the trash can. As a defense attorney, this had been his first deduction. His truth-detecting skills had never failed him before and…he was right.

He leaned over and saw a used diaper in it. A child had made a number one and its considerate parent had tossed it into the can so that the other park patrons could have a whiff of the…unique aroma. Phoenix pinched his nose and moved away from the offending stench. For some strange reason or another, he had a strange urge to observe the jogging track. So he turned his attention there.

No one was jogging now apparently and the track was deserted. Dissatisfied, Phoenix took to studying the concrete track. It was strangely relaxing, to examine something that was completely pointless. It wasn't like Edgeworth was going to run past him or something. Phoenix snorted and had a good laugh at the thought, and was promptly rewarded with a few stares.

Just then, Phoenix caught sight of a jogger. For some reason, he was overjoyed and filled with an inexplicable elation. Something was finally happening! Whoever this mystery jogger was, they had certainly made his day. Phoenix sat up straight, and started cheering for the jogger. Once again, many people started glancing in his direction, wondering how this man had escaped the loony bin with his strange hair and his out-of-place garments.

The jogger took no notice of him, for he was listening to his headphones, humming what strangely sounded like the Steel Samurai theme song. Phoenix was a little crestfallen but recovered promptly when he realized that the jogger's neatly parted silver hair, chiseled features and broad shoulders reminded him of a certain someone…

"EDGEWORTH?!"

The jogger stopped in his tracks, and he turned. His countenance was immensely pained. Phoenix stared, his eyes widened. This man was in some kind of singlet, a towel and headphones thrown around his shoulders. He was wearing rather short shorts and…lurid green leg warmers as well as branded sports shoes.

It was the kind of thing Phoenix saw only in his most terrible nightmares.

This man, was Miles Edgeworth.

* * *

Edgeworth had thought he could get away from his office for a bit and have a short jog in the park just to cool off some steam. He was sure no one could recognize him (or even care for that matter) in clothes such as these.

Yet, Edgeworth found himself standing before a gaping Phoenix Wright who was still in that ridiculous blue power suit of his.

It was extremely embarrassing. And the leg warmers weren't helping at all.

And to make matters worse, Wright's outburst had attracted a sizeable crowd of park patrons. Edgeworth could hear them whispering to each other discreetly. Or not so discreetly, for that matter.

"_Did that dude say Edgeworth? The demon prosecutor?"_

"_Ew…those leg warmers do NOT go with his shorts."_

"_Nice legs dude, you shave?"_

"_Has anyone seen my mother-in-law? I left her here a few minutes ago."_

Edgeworth was smouldering now. And those comments (save the last one) did not help at all. Wright…that bumbling fool! He'd exposed his identity and made a fool of him! _Miles Edgeworth_!

He swore to murder him with his own two hands. He had never believed in using violence…until today. He finally understood why people committed crimes, and he found that he empathized with them.

Phoenix Wright was a dead man.

* * *

Edgeworth was giving him some sort of stare that faintly reminded him of the original 'Edgeworth Glare of Doom' with the icy dagger eyes and what not. Perhaps this was some kind of variation. He looked angrier than he needed to be, at least.

But Phoenix admitted that Edgeworth looked very comical in those leg warmers.

"Wr-right…nngh…nngh…ugh…"

And it was then that Phoenix finally got the message, and made a run for it.

So Phoenix was a little slow today.

But it certainly didn't seem that way as Edgeworth chased him around the park, brandishing his treasured the fruit knife. Phoenix actually had some promise as an athlete. And here his story ends.

What became of our beloved defense attorney? That tale will have to wait until another time…or at least until he recovers from the severe maiming he got from Edgeworth…

* * *

**And there you have it. Reviews are the love. If you found it funny, at least give me a couple of pats on the back (or ice-cream and maybe if you can afford it: Kyle Hyde). It **_**was **_**fun writing this…supposedly. I think it'll get a chuckle out of people at most, so yeah…my stupid writing style ruined the funniness of the concept. Sigh. **


End file.
